The present invention relates exercise equipment more particularly to an exercise accessory device, kit and method of using the kit to assemble the device onto an exercise machine having at least two upper pulleys connected to a resistive force element via a system of wire ropes.
In the past, exercise equipment was generally designed for use by a single individual or occasionally requiring use by a spotter. Many types of equipment were difficult or time consuming to set up for use by a single individual and restricted the degrees of freedom to exercise or stretch various muscles throughout the body. It is now widely recognized that proper stretching and exercising of the muscles is an important aspect to overall fitness and health. However, most known exercising and stretching devices simply provide angularly limited means for allowing an individual to exercise muscles by narrow constraining the possible movements within any given the exercise device.
A wide variety of exercise equipment is currently available on the commercial market and an even larger number of these types of devices are known in the art of exercise equipment, for example, the cooperative exercising apparatus disclosed by Jensen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,118; the exerciser for diseased and/or aged people""s arms and legs disclosed by Chen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,407; the leg and arm exerciser disclosed by Morgenstein in U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,749; the stretching machine disclosed by Sabel in U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,336; the computerized exercise system and method disclosed by Harvey et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,361; and the physical exercise stand disclosed by Gifford in U.S. Pat. No. D368,747.
While all of the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an exercise accessory device having a pair of semicircular beams is pivotally attached to the top and bottom braces in which the pair of semicircular beams defines a perimeter of an imaginary sphere between the top and bottom braces in which the semicircular beams are locked in place to the top and bottom braces with the pair of bolts and nuts. This combination of elements would specifically match the user""s particular individual needs of making it possible to angularly change the angles of each semicircular beam relative to the top and bottom braces by loosening the bolts and nuts in order to provide a user an infinite number of angles for use in exercising muscles with this exercise accessory device attached to an exercise machine. The above-described patents make no provision for an exercise accessory device having a pair of semicircular beams is pivotally attached to the top and bottom braces in which the pair of semicircular beams defines a perimeter of an imaginary sphere between the top and bottom braces in which the semicircular beams are locked in place to the top and bottom braces with the pair of bolts and nuts.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved exercise accessory device having an exercise accessory device having a pair of semicircular beams is pivotally attached to the top and bottom braces in which the pair of semicircular beams defines a perimeter of an imaginary sphere between the top and bottom braces in which the semicircular beams are locked in place to the top and bottom braces with the pair of bolts and nuts. In this respect, the exercise accessory device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a means for angularly changing the angles of each semicircular beam relative to the top and bottom braces by loosening the bolts and nuts in order to provide a user an infinite number of angles as a means for exercising muscles with this exercise accessory device attached to an exercise machine.
The present device, kit and method of using, according to the principles of the present invention, overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a exercise accessory device, kit and method of using is disclosed. The device comprises a top and bottom brace, a pair of bolts and nuts, a pair of semicircular beams, a pair of track pulleys, a pair of handle grips, and a pair of cables. The top and bottom braces are attachable to a respective top and bottom portions of the exercise machine. The pair of semicircular beams is pivotally attached to the top and bottom braces in which the pair of semicircular beams defines a perimeter of an imaginary sphere between the top and bottom braces in which the semicircular beams are locked in place to the top and bottom braces with the pair of bolts and nuts. Each semicircular beam has an inside edge comprising a slide rail with a plurality of holes traversing into the inside edge of each semicircular beam. The each track pulley includes a slide track base, a lock pin, a swivel arm, a yoke, an axle, and a wheel. The slide track base is slidably attached to the slide rail of anyone semicircular beam. The lock pin traverses through the orifice of the slide track base wherein the distal end of the lock pin is slidably insertable into anyone hole in semicircular beam. The swivel arm is attached to the slide track base. The yoke is attached to the swivel arm. The axle is attached to the yoke. The wheel is attached to the axle. The distal end of each cable is attached to the resistive force element of the exercise machine. The proximate end of each cable is attached to anyone handle grip. The middle portion of each cable is slidably connected to anyone track pulley of the device and slidably connected to anyone upper pulley of the exercise machine. The kit comprises the unattached constituents of the device. The method comprises the steps of adjoining, affixing, joining, linking, obtaining, positioning, pushing, securing, sliding, and threading.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known type exercise devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved exercise accessory device, which will be described subsequently in great detail, is to provide a new and improved exercise accessory device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a top and bottom brace, a pair of bolts and nuts, a pair of semicircular beams, a pair of track pulleys, a pair of handle grips, and a pair of cables. The top and bottom braces are attachable to a respective top and bottom portions of the exercise machine. The pair of semicircular beams is pivotally attached to the top and bottom braces in which the pair of semicircular beams defines a perimeter of an imaginary sphere between the top and bottom braces in which the semicircular beams are locked in place to the top and bottom braces with the pair of bolts and nuts. Each semicircular beam has an inside edge comprising a slide rail with a plurality of holes traversing into the inside edge of each semicircular beam. The each track pulley includes a slide track base, a lock pin, a swivel arm, a yoke, an axle, and a wheel. The slide track base is slidably attached to the slide rail of anyone semicircular beam. The lock pin traverses through the orifice of the slide track base wherein the distal end of the lock pin is slidably insertable into anyone hole in semicircular beam. The swivel arm is attached to the slide track base. The yoke is attached to the swivel arm. The axle is attached to the yoke. The wheel is attached to the axle. The distal end of each cable is attached to the resistive force element of the exercise machine. The proximate end of each cable is attached to anyone handle grip. The middle portion of each cable is slidably connected to anyone track pulley of the device and slidably connected to anyone upper pulley of the exercise machine.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution of the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include a bench positionable between the top and bottom braces. There are of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompany drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved exercise accessory device that has all the advantages of the prior art exercise accessory device and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved exercise accessory device that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved exercise accessory device that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such multipurpose storage unit and system economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new exercise accessory device that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thererof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a exercise accessory device having a pair of semicircular beams is pivotally attached to the top and bottom braces in which the pair of semicircular beams defines a perimeter of an imaginary sphere between the top and bottom braces in which the semicircular beams are locked in place to the top and bottom braces with the pair of bolts and nuts. This combination of elements makes it possible to angularly change the angles of each semicircular beam relative to the top and bottom braces by loosing the bolts and nuts in order to provide a user an infinite number of angles for use in exercising muscles with this exercise accessory device attached to an exercise machine.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a kit comprising the unassembled components of the device.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of using comprising the steps of adjoining, affixing, joining, linking, obtaining, positioning, pushing, securing, sliding, and threading.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientist, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.